


Our Little Miracle

by aliythefangirl



Series: My Brother’s Girl [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Magical Pregnancy, Making Love, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: It wasn’t even supposed to be possible,but it’s happening anyway.We’re having our own little miracle.
Relationships: Ryan Clarke & Hope Mikaelson, Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson
Series: My Brother’s Girl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877893
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. This Can’t Be Happening

Ryan and Hope sat together in first class,on a plane headed to New Orleans for Hope’s spring break.

“Ugh. I don’t feel so good.” Hope said,as she got up and then vomited in the toilet.

“Sweetheart?” Ryan said behind the door and Hope opened the door.

“I just got sick again.” Hope said before rushing back to the toilet and upchucking again as Ryan held her hair back.

“It’s gross,you should go back.” Hope told Ryan

“That’s the third time today.” Ryan said,rubbing Hope’s back.

“I don’t know why it keeps happening. Sometimes I just...smell something and I wanna puke.” Hope replied

“Has it been happening only today?” Ryan asked

“No,just over a few days.” Hope replied and got up from the toilet.

Ryan leaned in to kiss her and she stopped him.

“I feel gross. I just got sick,sweetie.” Hope said before exiting the restroom and going back to her seat alongside Ryan.

* * *

They arrived at Hope’s house and settled in. They snuggled together in Hope’s bed.

Something woke Ryan up in the night and he heard Hope getting sick again.

He rushed over to the en suite bathroom and held her hair back as she vomited into the toilet bowl.

“Sweetheart,are you sure you’re all right?” Ryan asked and Hope nodded.

“Just feeling nauseous,Ryan.” Hope said as she went and flushed her mouth out.

Ryan left shortly after to go back to bed.

While looking for an anti nausea medicine,her hands stumbled to her stash of feminine hygiene products.

 _Hmm...I should probably be getting it soon. When did I last get it? Not this month...or last month._ Hope thought and then a brief fear tumbled though her mind.

 _Not possible. I’ve only been sleeping with Ryan and he can’t. I can’t be._ She thought before returning to bed and snuggling into him.

* * *

Hanging out in bayou alone with the Layborns was fun,until she had to puke again.

Cecily rushed over and led her to the bathroom.

“The only time I’ve seen a werewolf get sick like that...it was morning sickness.” Cecily said

“You’re being ridiculous. I just got a stomach bug,that’s all.” Hope said,not fully believing her words.

“Sure...sweetie,when you did last get your period?” Cecily asked

“Two months ago.” Hope replied

“Mmm..hmm..Have you tried shifting recently?” Cecily asked

“No.” Hope responded

“You’re sure there’s no chance you’re expecting?” Cecily asked

“My boyfriend...he was told he couldn’t have kids. He’s sterile. Not possible,Cecily.” Hope responded

Cecily dug around and found a box in her cabinet. She looked on box to see if it was expired and it wasn’t.

She threw the box on the counter.

“Humor me. Take one.” she said and Hope read the word “Pregnancy Test” on the box.

Hope opened the box and peed on the stick.

“I don’t see the point. It’s going to be negative.” she said,as she laid the test on Cecily’s bathroom counter. Cecily set the timer from the instructions on the box.

They both waited for the time to be up. Cecily looked at the test first.

“You’re sure about that? Because this looks like positive sign to me.” Cecily said,showing Hope the test with the little pink plus sign.

Hope grabbed it and gulped hard.

“Obviously,this is defective.” she said

“Do the spell then.” Cecily said and Hope muttered a pregnancy test spell.

A small cloud of clear white mist was around her belly lingered for a second before turning a green.

“If I’m not mistaken,green is positive,right?” Cecily asked and Hope nodded.

_Fuck._


	2. Telling Him

“He isn’t going to believe me, Cecily. He’s going to think...he’s going to think I cheated on him.” I said before Cecily shushed me. I was still reeling in the news.

“Give the guy some credit,sweetie. Just tell him.” Cecily said to me,in a loving supportive voice.

“But what if he doesn’t? What if he leaves?” I asked out loud

“Then he ain’t worth it,sweetie.” Cecily replies,rubbing my back.

“Ginger tea. And crackers.” Cecily said to me.

“Huh?” I asked

“That’s what helped me with my morning sickness. Hopefully yours will go away soon.” she replied

* * *

I left and went to the compound where Ryan was waiting for me.

“So I found out why I have been sick all the time...” I say to him

“Oh really? What is it?” He asked

“I’m pregnant,Ryan. It’s morning sickness.” I say before his face clenches up.

“Who was it?” He asked

“What...” I mumbled out

“Who have you been fucking behind my back?!” He fiercely said with anger.

“The only person I’ve been with since I got back from Malivoire is you!” I shouted out

“You can’t HONESTLY believe that I would believe that.” he said back and shot a glance at my belly

“I don’t have the power to create life! I can’t...I don’t...” he said,still angry but a little bit sad.

“There isn’t a way. You MUST have stepped out on me.” he stated firmly

“I would never.” I said before stomping up to my room and grabbing a little ball.

“This is a supernatural lie detector. Red if it’s a lie and blue if it’s the truth.” I said throwing the object to him. He grabbed it.

“What is your name?” He asked,object in hand.

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson.” I replied and the ball glowed blue

“Repeat after me-‘Ryan Clarke took my vaginal virginity.’” he said

“Ryan Clarke took my vaginal virginity.” I said and the ball glowed red.

“Now that’s outta the way-wanna ask the real questions?” I asked and he nodded

“Are you really pregnant?” he asked

“Yes.” I responded and the ball glowed blue.

“Have you had sex with anyone but me since we got together?” he asked

“No.” I replied and the ball glowed blue again.

“See?” I said before looking at him and he rushed to hug me, dropping the little ball in the process.

“I’m sorry I ever doubted you, sweetheart. It’s just,for centuries now,I’ve known I was sterile.” he whispered into my ear as we kept embracing each other.

“My guess? You’re the son of Malivore and he was created by a witch,a werewolf,and a vampire. All three of which I am. So maybe...” I said

“A little miracle...” he said,one of his hands dropping from around my waist and going to my stomach.   


* * *

Soon it was time to go home. We were sitting next to each other on the plane back to Mystic Falls.

“Ever heard of the Mile High Club?” he whispered into my ear and I nodded

“Wanna join it?” He whispered into my ear seductively and I nodded.  
We went into the lavatory and he shut the door. He kissed me passionately,while his hands went up my dress to remove the panties. He stopped when they were at my knees. He pushed me against the wall,my face to it, and started touching my slit under my dress while he touched himself,a hand down his pants.

“Ryan...” I moaned out before his hand disappeared from my pussy,causing me to whine. He pulled down his pants enough to reveal his very much erect cock before hitching my skirt up, grasping it as he slid himself inside me. We both moaned at the sensation before his thrusts came fast and hard.

“Fuck...” I moaned out I felt the usual amount of pressure building as he thrust and thrust until finally it overloaded and I shrieked as my climax hit me. He followed seconds afterwards,releasing his seed inside me with a grunt and a groan.His grasp on the skirt of my dress loosened as he pulled himself out of me until it fell over my bare ass cheeks,covering it. I quickly reached down to pull up my panties while he did up his pants.

“I enjoyed that very much,Sweetheart. Did you?” he whispered surly into my ear.

I nodded and we left the lavatory.


	3. Mine Alone

I think life can’t get any better. I have a beautiful woman who I love(and loves me back). and a child on the way. Okay,maybe better if she was here and I was buried deep inside her.

**Sneak out & come ovr. I want u so bad, sweetheart.**

_**Can’t. Sorry,sweetie. Girls night w/ Lizzie and Josie.** _

**Ugh.**

_**Send u a pic of me in my pjs?** _

**Sure.**

_**Picture sent :;)** _

I then looked at the picture,one which featured Hope in a cotton low cut camisole with short shorts underneath. I could feel my pants grow tighter. The camisole highlighted her large breasts and she had often worn it when she stayed over.

_Goddamn,where’s the lotion?_

I finally found it and squirted some on my hand before dipping my hand down my pants and onto my shaft. I made quick work of it,moving my hands up and down my shaft faster and faster as I recalled what it was like to have her withering in pleasure beneath me. The image quickly bought me to my release,and I spilled myself into my hand. Grabbing a tissue, I cleaned myself off and bought my laptop closer to me. _Hmm..._

 _Babies needed so much!_ I was also looking for something else. I knew we had been together only a short while,but I kept coming back to jewelry store websites,looking at their engagement rings. Hope deserves the best and I also wanted all the boys at her school to know she was mine and mine alone. Especially my little brother.

* * *

I was sitting on Lizzie’s bed while we chatted.

“I might have done something bad.” Lizzie said

“Hmm?” I said. Bad for Lizzie was difficult to decipher.

“I sorta made out with MG during Spring Break. A couple days after I ended things with Sebastian.” Lizzie admitted

“Oh. Do you regret it?” I asked

“That’s the bad thing! I don’t!” Lizzie replied back.

“That’s bad how?” I asked

“I even want to do it again. He was so sweet.” Lizzie said

“Again,that’s bad how?” piped in Josie

“Guys!” Lizzie shouted

“I’ve been hiding something from everyone for a few days...” I said

“Oh,do tell,Mikaelson.” Lizzie snapped back

“I just found out...” I said quietly

“Just found out what?” Josie asked

“I’m going to have a baby.” I said

“WHAT?” the twins screamed out in unison

“Funny joke,Hope.” Josie said

“Unless you umm, engaged in extracurricular activities with someone else...I don’t see how that’s possible.” Lizzie said

“Lizzie! The only person I’ve been with is my boyfriend.It’s no joke,I’m actually...” I said, haughty.

“Isn’t he sterile?” Josie asked

“That’s what we thought. Apparently,with me,not so much.” I responded

“Shut. Up.” Lizzie said back,shocked.

“I’m like,two months along. I don’t know specifically. I’m seeing Doctor Salvatore soon.” I replied


	4. There’s Two?!

It was time for my appointment and the ultrasound technician started by squirting a blue gel like substance on my belly after I pulled up my top. Ryan was holding one of my hands,eagerly looking at screen. The ultrasound technician used the wand over my belly and some blobs showed on the screen,causing the ultrasound technician to pause for a little.

“Congratulations,you’re having twins. You look almost nine weeks along. They look fraternal.” she said. Both mine and Ryan’s mouths flew open.

Twins? I had barely warped my head around having one baby,let alone two!Ryan was shocked too but mostly in awe as the heartbeats of our babies filled the room. Soon the wand was off my belly and the ultrasound technician was printing some copies for us. I cleaned off the gel with the tissues provided by the ultrasound technician.

* * *

“Twins...” Ryan said after we reached his loft.

“Twins.” I said before starting to undress and lying down on the bed.

Ryan joined me and his hands flew to my stomach,cradling it. I then took his lips unto mine with a passionate kiss. He kissed back,until I broke the kiss.

“We have all weekend. You know how I want to spend it?” I whispered surly,while unclasping my bra and throwing it down to the floor with the rest of my clothes. I then straddled him and started unbuttoning his business shirt before kissing him again,our tongues dancing as I ground my barely clothed core against his. I briefly lifted myself off him to remove my panties while he removed his clothes,throwing them on the floor alongside mine.

“I have an idea,sweetheart.” He whispered back,kissing me passionately and grabbing my ass as he pulled me up on top of him. His erect cock was resting against my backside as he devoured my breasts with his mouth,causing me to whine out. His grip on my ass moved to my hips as he raised me off him only to slam me down on his cock,causing us both to whimper at the feeling. I gently rocked myself against him as he thrust gently and slowly into me.

“Sweetheart...” he moaned out,his grip on my hips tightening as I started to ride him,hands on his chest as the pressure grew in between my legs as we moved together.

“Ryan...” I moaned out and captured his lips into a passionate kiss while moving up the pace of my thrusts,trying to relieve the pressure and feel the warmth of him beneath me. He groaned and one of his hands flew from my hips to the little pleasure nub in between my legs,causing me to whine out as my resolve broke and I came hard around him,causing him to come to his release also,filling me up with his jizz. We kissed a gentle kiss before he lifted me off his cock and into an embrace. I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up a couple hours later,alone.

“I ordered takeout from the Grill. Is that okay?” I heard Ryan ask and I quickly got his shirt and threw it over me as I headed to the table.

We ate while talking about the reveal today.

“Two girls? Two boys? One of each? What do you want,Ryan?” I asked

“I don’t know. This possibility has evaded me for so long, I didn’t stop to think there might be more than one.” He said

“I bet both of them will be fierce and brave as their momma.” he said,eyes gazing at me lovingly. He moved to my side of the table and reached down to kiss me. I returned it and it was soft and gentle. We broke away.

“God,I wanna be inside you again so much,sweetheart.” He whispered

I kissed him passionately and fiercely as we slowly moved to the bed. I flopped down on the bed with him on top of me before he broke the kiss. He started slowly kissing down the length of me,taking both of my nipples in his mouth one by one. Then he moved down to lovingly kiss my belly until he dove in between my legs,drawing the alphabet with his tongue around my clit,causing me to gasp out as I came hard and fast shortly after. My legs spread,he moved his kisses up to my lips as he thrust inside me,soft and gently as his hands played with my hair as he was on top of me,fully. His thrusts were soft and gentle as my hands reached up and played with his hair too. We both came together in sync before he withdrew himself from me and rolled over next to me. I snuggled into him.

* * *

I woke up next to him,fully entangled in his body. After noticing my awakening,he captured my lips in a slow and gentle kiss. I quickly detangled myself to lie almost fully on the bed,expect for the fact my ass was in the air. He quickly moved to fill me with his cock,pounding into my pussy as we both moaned. He came first,his release filling my inner walls before one of his hands flew to my clit,causing me to come also with a shriek of his name. He came again with a grunt,filling me up even more with his sticky liquid release. We broke apart and I turned around to capture him in a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss.

“Did I ever tell you how sexy it is when you’re wearing nothing but my shirt,sweetheart?” he said. Yes,he had. But I never tired of hearing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well?  
> Two boys?  
> Two girls?  
> One each?


	5. Naming Little Mikaelsons

I looked down upon her,nestled perfectly into one of my arms and peacefully asleep in only my shirt. My free hand went to her stomach,stretching out as I felt it over my shirt. Two little lives were growing in there,kept safe and warm by the woman I loved. I had thought this impossible for too long and now I was living it. Her eyes fluttered open and with a sigh,and she spoke.

“Good morning.” she said before I captured her lips in a soft,gentle kiss. She returned it.

We broke away for air,and glanced lovingly into each other’s eyes.

“Good morning,sweetheart.” I said back,as I embraced her fully. I broke apart from the full embrace so we could cuddle together.

“Were you thinking of any names?” I asked,hand still on her stomach.

“Hayley or Andrea for a girl. After my mom.” she said and I nodded.

“Any boy’s names?” I asked

“Henrik,Finn, or Elijah,after my uncles.” she replied.

“Mikaelson or Clarke?” I asked

“I was thinking Mikaelson if you were okay with it.” she replied in a whisper.

I kissed her on the forehead and then whispered back “Mikaelson.”

Thinking on it,I would probably take her last name if I could get this beautiful woman to agree to be my wife. Clarke was something I made up on the fly-I didn’t really have a family name per say.

* * *

I had finally jumped the gun and I got her a ring. A beautiful engagement ring,nestled in a box,waiting to be presented to the chosen person. I had prepared a romantic candlelit dinner at my loft. After we had finished eating, I went over to her and took her hands in mine,before dropping down to one knee.

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson,you have made the happiest I ever been in my centuries of existence. Happier than I ever thought I could be. I love you. Sweetheart,will you marry me?” I said,opening up the box to reveal a beautiful small diamond engagement ring.

“Yes!” She said before embracing me.

“You’ll probably have to wear it on a chain for the time being...” I said,noticing that her fingers had started to swell up.

“I don’t care. I love my sweet fiancé.” she said,kissing me before pulling me towards the bed. We quickly disrobed each other. I was on my knees as I pulled her towards me,thrusting into her as I held her ass and her legs warped around my back. She quickly snapped back up to kiss me as we rocked together,feeling the feeling of being utterly one. I captured one of her nipples in my mouth,causing her to gasp out loud.

“Hope,sweetheart....I’m not going to last.” I said after breaking off from her nipple.

“Then don’t.” she said as she rocked more quickly against me,causing me to climax and sputter my release inside her. She came quickly afterwards,her walls squeezing the last of my liquid release from my cock. We broke our lower halves apart before settling down to snuggle together underneath the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still waiting on the genders of the twins...  
> Votes:  
> One of each-1  
> Two girls-0  
> Two boys-0


	6. Pink and Blue

Hope ran her fingers up and down her folds,trying to find delicious friction. She was so horny and Ryan couldn’t get away. She had free period so she locked herself in her room and started touching herself.

“Oh god,yes...yes...” she moaned out,imagining it was Ryan touching her like that,as he often did. She reached the top of her folds and played with her clit while imagining how good his tongue felt on it. Her hand feel down to her folds again,picking up the pace of her fingers as she moaned out.

“Fuck....” she moaned out before digging two fingers into her slit and slowly riding them back and forth as she slid them in and out at a fast pace. She felt the pressure building as she both her other hand to her clit,playing with it.

“Don’t stop! God,Ryan,don’t stop!” she moaned out before she came with a whimper of his name. She withdrew her fingers from her slit and bought them up to her mouth to taste herself.

She smirked. Fuck,that orgsam was amazing.

* * *

Before she knew it,it was time for her 16 week ultrasound.

She felt the feel of the gel on her belly while the ultrasound technician moved the wand over it.

“I can tell you the sexes if you want.” the ultrasound technician said and they both nodded.

“Baby A looks like a girl and as for Baby B...it looks like a boy.” the ultrasound technician said

Both her and Ryan looked at each other in awe at the picture on the screen before they got print outs.

* * *

They returned to the loft and as soon she got in the door,Ryan kissed her passionately. She broke the kiss.

“Guess we need a bigger place.” she said and he nodded

“You know...technically I own an apartment right next to my family’s in New Orleans. It was my mom and stepdad’s,but my mom never sold it after he died.” Hope said and Ryan nodded.

“We can get it ready after you graduate.” He said and she nodded.

“Right now,all I want...is my beautiful fiancée underneath me.” He said,smirking before kissing her passionately again. She pulled away and led both of them to the bed.

“That can be arranged.” she said as she started undressing him and he started undressing her untilthey were naked,sitting next to each other. His fingers went up her leg,feeling up and down her folds before sliding two into her slit,causing her to moan as he dove his fingers in and out of her at a fast pace,gaining whimpers,whines,and moans before a loud moan as he felt her come around his fingers.  
He removed his fingers before tackling her playfully down into the bed. She opened her legs around his seated form,revealing her very wet pussy.  
He slowly bought her up close to him on his lap before sliding his cock inside her. Her legs went around him,he stretching his legs out from underneath his knees as he thrust slowly and gently into her while looking into her eyes. They rolled back occasionally with the intense pleasure he was giving her,as she started rocking against him for more friction.

“Ryan...” she moaned into his ear,causing his thrusts to become more faster and erratic until he reached his climax inside her,spilling his seed inside her and her walls collapsed around him, causing him to groan.

“Hope...” he moaned also. They pulled their bodies apart slightly,his cock slipping out of her as they moved to cuddle.

“I love you.” She said as his hand moved to her stomach,feeling the little bump that had developed over the past week or so.

He kissed her on the cheek softly before whispering “I love you. All three of you.” into her ear. They stayed in that position for a while,stealing kisses from each other occasionally,fully content in each other.


	7. Graduation

While studying furiously for my finals,I felt something move inside me.

Almost like a butterfly flapping his wings.

“Wow.” I say,dropping my hands from my textbook onto my stomach,cradling it.

“Hi babies. Mommy and Daddy love you so much...so much...” I say,rubbing my stomach.

I then grab my phone and call Ryan.

“Ryan?” I ask

“Hello sweetheart.” He answered.

“I swear I just felt the babies move.” I say and there is silence on the other line.

“Really?” He finally says,sounding in awe.

“Yeah.” I say back.

“Might be a few weeks before you can feel them though.” I add on.

“Sweetheart....” Ryan says,lovingly.

“I don’t think I could ever...” he says.

I pause at this.

“Call me later?” I say

“Definitely.” He says back and hangs up the phone.

* * *

I get out the vibrator that Ryan has control of and call him. He’s in New Orleans,setting up our family home. I lube it up and insert it.

“All ready,sweetheart?” he asks

“Yes. You?” I reply.

“Yes...” he says,and the vibrations start coming and I start moaning.

“How good does it feel,Hope?Not as good as my cock, but then again nothing is.” he whispers as I hear him moan as well.

“You touching yourself,sweetie? Remembering how good I feel?” I ask back.

“Yess...” he moans back.

“Fuck,I can’t wait till you get here for graduation. Then we can have our own private after party in the hotel room.” I whisper as I feel myself coming.

“Fuck,Ryan! Fuck! I’m cuming,sweetie! I’m cuming...” I scream out.

“Hope! Hope! Fuck! Sweetheart,I’m coming!” I hear him scream out on the other line.

“Just wait until I get my hands on you,sweetheart.” he whispers.

* * *

Graduation has came. I finally hear my name called and cross the stage to get my diploma from Dr. Saltzman.

Ryan is the first to congratulate me with a kiss and then he breaks the kiss,staring at me.

“What’s that?” He asks as I’m still held close against him. I feel it too,they’ve been active today.

“Little Hayley and Elijah,making themselves known to their daddy.” I whisper and his hands fly down to my bump,gently cradling it.

“Shit,for real?” he whispers into my ear.

“For real.” I whisper back.

“Hope...” he whispers back as we stay together. He goes on feeling the little kicks little Hayley and Elijah are giving,until they stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final names:  
> Hayley Andrea Mikaelson   
> Elijah Ryan Mikaelson


	8. Private Afterparty

“Sweetheart..” he said as Hope lead into a deserted part of the library and slipped her panties off onto the floor and kneeled down in front of him.

“Fuck me...” Hope moaned.

“Here?” Ryan asked

“Here.” Hope stated andnodded before undoing the buttons and belt of his formal pants and slid his boxers off. She then took his cock into her mouth, moving his cock in and out of her mouth while Ryan entwined his fingers in her hair and threw his head back in pleasure.

“Fuck...sweetheart...if you keep doing that, I won’t last to slip inside that beautiful cunny of yours.” He moaned out yet she kept moving her mouth up and down his cock as he moaned and groaned. He then thrust himself slowly in and out of her mouth until he stilled and threw his head back in pleasure while his eyes rolled back.

“HOPE...” he moaned as he filled her mouth with his seed. She drew back after shallowing most of it, a dribble on her mouth. He then kissed her passionately and tasted his seed on her tongue as they fought for domination. She made sure to press her lower half to his, soaring him to life again as he pushed her against the wall, lifting her skirts up as he entered her and thrust fast and rough. Their kiss ended when they broke for breathing and he turned her around so her ass was on display as she bent down and grasped one of shelves as he kept thrusting fast and rough until she came around him and he spilt himself inside her.

“Too long. Been too long since I did that, sweetheart.” He whispered as he pulled his cock out of her cunny.

“I agree.” Hope whispered back and put her panties back on as he rose his pants and boxers up and readjusted them.

* * *

Hope and Ryan got back to the hotel room he had rented and soon Hope found herself laid out on the bed,wearing nothing but a bra and panties as Ryan kissed his way down her body, starting at her neck and finally though her underwear.

“Fuck,Ryan! Just eat me out already.” She moaned as he peeled them off and they were dropped down to the floor. He returned to her cunny and kissed her folds as she moaned out and her hands went to his hair, entangling her fingers in some of his curls. She was moaning and groaning out. With one final loud groan, she came. Her fingers untangled themselves from his curls as she rose off the bed and took her bra off.

During this time, Ryan laid himself across the bed, erect cock apparent as Hope got on top of him, facing towards him as her legs straddled his hips and she took his cock into her. She started bouncing herself up and down on his cock, causing them both to moan as his hands flew towards her hips, supporting her with each and every bounce as his head threw itself back on the pillow, fully engulfed in the pleasure he was receiving. Her head also threw itself back with a scream of his name as she came around his cock, causing him to come too. She tried to get off him fully before he straightened himself out, fully on the headboard as he pulled her towards him. Her back was against his chest as he kissed alongside her neck and shoulders as they became one again. His thrusts were fast and gentle as he kissed her neck and whispered sweet nothings into her ear as they both moaned and groaned each other’s names out.

Finally he came inside her, filling her as his hand flew itself to her clit, causing her to come shortly afterward. He stayed buried inside her as she turned her head around to kiss him passionately as their tongues danced around each other.

“I missed you Ryan.” she whispered after breaking the kiss yet still staying in his embrace while his cock rested inside her.

“Me too, sweetheart. Me too.” He whispered before raising her off his cock and beside him.

He kissed her forehead softly as they returned to their bodies embracing. One of his hands rested itself softly on her belly bump as they snuggled together.


End file.
